


（mob秦）关爱恩菲小天使的精准自救项目

by kmjdhuayiling



Category: Romaynce of Sui and Tang Dynasty, 隋唐演义 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmjdhuayiling/pseuds/kmjdhuayiling
Summary: 无节操！无下限！除了我变态的恶趣味什么都没有！慎入！慎入！绝对慎入！





	（mob秦）关爱恩菲小天使的精准自救项目

**Author's Note:**

> 无节操！无下限！  
> 除了我变态的恶趣味什么都没有！  
> 慎入！慎入！绝对慎入！

费恩贪婪地欣赏着眼前美景，心里直像烈火上架起油锅，躁动不安地沸腾着。昏睡中的人受了药力影响，无意识地轻蹭着身下的黑绸床单。微敞的领口中露出一小片光滑细腻的胸膛，泛着蜜样诱人的光泽和粉嫩的红晕。费恩只是一个beta，却直觉地感到眼前这人的味道定然是极香甜的。

可恨不能让他来尝尝。费恩舔舔嘴唇，满心的遗憾，却也不敢多动心思，他的一条小命可全赖在这人身上。不知怎地，总瓢把子竟然亲自关注起了他的那点小生意，看来背地里的脏活必有风声漏出，真要被总瓢把子寻出些端倪，自己腔子上怕是要少点什么。而这罗书琚就像是上天送到他手中的福星，恰是他讨好单雄信的绝佳厚礼。费恩可是花重金探听得来，万般美色皆入不了单雄信的眼，唯有雪梨滋味为他偏爱。眼前这人正相吻合，相貌身材又都出众，定能讨得单雄信欢心。

费恩的如意算盘敲得哐哐响，却在罗书琚那里碰了钉子。他可没有想到自己手底下的一个omega胆敢忤逆他，更想不到这芳香四溢的“omega”竟是个如假包换的alpha，真名实姓也不叫罗书琚，而是绿林中人最惹不起的条子，秦琼。

秦琼也没有想到，自己短暂的卧底工作竟在收尾时发生变故，只因为单雄信的突然出现。他虽在黑道中伪装成omega，也从没担心会遇到这种麻烦。因为人才难得，他一个人比快马堂所有的alpha加起来还要强干，堂中几大业务也都在短短半个月间归到他手中，没有人会滥用这样的人才。

但单雄信面前的功劳不一样，就算秦琼替费恩打理好所有生意也比不上。因此费恩绝不会放弃这笔如意账，明的不行就来阴的。只要几滴迷香，一管催情剂，能以一敌四的omega不也乖乖倒在他面前？神志被迷香控制，身体被情欲操纵，无法拒绝任何人对他做出的任何事。

催情剂的发作使秦琼脸上滚起一层又一层的汗珠，他微吐舌尖像是在汲取空气中的凉意。费恩被蛊惑了一般，又打开一管催情剂，将粉红色的液体浇在那点舌尖上。秦琼热切地迎接着清凉的药液，顺着嘴角溢出的几滴都被他不舍地舔掉，殊不知这甜丝丝的液体只会给他带来更多煎熬。

“头儿，这药效已经很强了……也不知道单先生会不会碰他，若是就这样熬一整夜，会出人命的。”一旁的年轻医生忍不住出言阻止。他新来道上没多久，每每看到费恩拿着自己调配的药剂害人，还是会有些良心难安。

“滚！”费恩哪里听得医生说的“不会碰”三个字。这样的极品在眼前，他早已感觉胯下发胀。单雄信又不是圣人，凭什么忍得住。可是万一呢，这人若真死了岂不可惜？自己提前帮人解解药性，做出万全的准备总是没错的吧。费恩心活意动，明明是一早打好的主意，事到临头却犹豫地发起“善念”来。

“怕你熬不过是吗？爷来帮帮你，爷可不能让这么大的活宝贝变成死宝贝。”费恩自言自语地摸上秦琼脸颊。那人正被药性折磨得身如火焚，本能地偏头凑向他手中。这引得费恩心中狂跳，头脑发昏地捏住秦琼两颊就亲了上去。将舌头挤进被迫张开的嘴里，胡乱地舔过湿热口腔的每一处角落，费恩生怕留下痕迹，含着那水润唇瓣用力吸了几口，便意犹未尽地松了嘴。

只能过过干瘾了。费恩撕开秦琼皱巴巴的衬衫，两只手在他线条完美的胸腹肌肉上游走。轻轻按揉着指下绵软的一层，柔中带刚的触感使费恩欲罢不能，也心中惊异，男性omega的胸部竟能长成这个样子。隐在深处的坚实胸肌透出力量，却被少女般小巧幼嫩的乳房包裹着，刚能拢成酥酪似的一捧，掐进一点指尖，充血挺立的乳珠则色作嫣红，带出别样的成熟韵味。三种截然不同的气质诡异地调和在一起，却无比的和谐诱人，更显风致。Beta的手滑到秦琼小腹处，同样的细腻柔软说明了这具挺拔俊美的身体在为孕育后代做着准备。什么样的alpha能让这个男人为他生孩子呢？是像总瓢把子那样的吗？想到这里，费恩讪讪地收回手，转而对付起秦琼的腰带。

并不急着做什么，费恩扒下秦琼遮盖严密的长裤，让那两条结实笔直的长腿暴露在火热的空气中，用手掌和视线细细猥亵了一番。他的注意被秦琼身前的性器吸引，那周围的皮肤光洁，发毛也极稀疏，似乎是经常修剪的缘故，瘫软的性器毫无遮蔽，更显出惹人生怜的脆弱。将那令他惊奇的尺寸握在手中把玩，费恩满意地听到秦琼发出几声难过的呻吟，手中物件却没有任何动静——他这次用的可是最新最贵的催情剂，不能用前面发泄，但凡沾上一沾就只能岔开双腿求着别人施恩解救了。

费恩扳开秦琼夹紧的双腿，那处隐秘花穴果然已经微微湿润，在外面摸上一摸便不住张合，无助地渴望着咬上些什么。费恩在瑟缩的褶皱间按压了多时，指尖似被轻吮的感觉美妙至极，他却没敢探入半个指节。只是从天花板里降下两枚带链的皮环，分别套在秦琼两腿的膝弯处。通过调整链条的长度和位置，使那人双腿大开几乎呈一字，腰臀悬吊在半空，身后蜜穴也纤毫毕现地正落入费恩眼中。

浸淫风月多年的beta连吞几次口水。或许是因为求而不得，或许是因为眼前之人实在难得，费恩从未像现在这般急色过，又偏偏什么也实现不了。只能在秦琼的腿根、会阴、穴口等处轻缓地摩挲，望梅止渴般地紧盯着秦琼情动的反应。

被情欲沁透的身体在几近于无的搔摸下更加难耐，悬空的腰肢无力地扭摆，却得不到一丝缓解。秦琼断续的呻吟声音逐渐连成急促的闷哼，雪梨香的信息素在床幔隔出的狭小空间里失控炸开，清新的水果香气都浓稠得馥郁扑鼻，就连嗅觉迟钝的beta也感知得到。费恩忍不住向那泛起鲜红颜色的花穴中探了探指尖，发现内里竟是一片泛滥。他轻扒着穴口的软肉，想将里面的潋滟水光看的清楚些，更刺激得敏感肉壁缩动不已。源源不绝的淫液来不及全部流入甬道深处，一部分竟被肠肉推挤着漫出穴口。微黏液体像滴泪珠似的坠在嫣红穴肉边缘，直至液体的重量超出张力，便一颗一颗地滚滚落下。

费恩觉出指下穴口正在自动变得松软，已然可以毫不费力地吃进一个指节，不禁色胆包天地盘算起来，『就算我伸进去一个指头又能怎样？这骚洞没有人碰也自己流水，还变松了勾引人进去。我就过分那么一点点，总瓢把子又怎么能发现？』

古语道是，色令智昏，诚不欺人。费恩小心翼翼地将中指缓缓探入，略为抽插了几次，便已没到指根。湿热紧致的触感令他如登仙境，这花穴融化了似的松软易入，却又像是流动的温泉，密密包裹住他的手指，内壁有节奏的翕动如同对所含之物温柔的亲吻。

难以言喻的心理满足使费恩壮起胆来，另一只手在秦琼身上的各处敏感来回抚弄，夹着他手指的甬道便随他动作，一下下地愈发绞紧，带来更多极致享受。他甚至痴迷地舔弄起垂在他脸旁的细瘦脚踝，舌头覆上轻颤的足背直滑到足尖，将那玉雕葡萄相仿的一节足趾含在口中用力吮吸。秦琼立时绷紧了身子，呻吟之声骤然拔高且掺了微弱哭腔。费恩旋即感到一股温热水流浇在他中指上，抽出看时竟带出大量透明液体，有些在他指端和那红艳蜜穴之间牵出一道银丝，有些顺着臀缝倒流，直淌到秦琼背上，更多的则淅淅沥沥地成股涌落，很快将黑色床单晕湿了一大片。

费恩一时看呆，不错眼地痴痴瞧着这难得景致，好一会儿才醒过神来，慌忙抓起半片秦琼的衬衫擦拭他身上和床单上的水迹。“妈的！真是个婊子，出这么多水，想害死老子呀！”费恩骂骂咧咧，擦到那湿淋淋滑腻腻还兀自吐着淫水的穴口时，却突然于极懦弱的惶恐中生出一丝极大胆的愤怒。他撕下一块衬衫料子，卷成手指粗细的一条，将那小穴填得胀满，还余下几厘米垂在体外。

挺括的布料本就不太柔软，又被费恩拧作麻花形状，生生挤入细嫩甬道时便凹凸不平地磨蹭着内壁的每一处。秦琼痛苦地挣扎起来，却因迷香和催情剂的双重影响而身软乏力，只能将石质锁链扯动得玲玲作响，两团饱满圆润的臀肉恰在费恩眼前颤动不停。Beta胯前并没甚大能耐的二两肉早已硬得发疼，费恩恨恨地在那蜜色臀瓣上狠抓一把，口中骂道，“少发浪。可不能让你这么爽了，老子却要忍着！”

他急切地放出自己精神抖擞的肉具，手扶着黑紫龟头，在那片覆着诱人粉雾的幽密领域戳戳弄弄。这般小打小闹却如何能止消他带着嫉恼情绪的冲动？费恩弓腰捞起秦琼上身，也不顾及这人肩背处已折成怪异角度，只一手托在他脑后，将那微启双唇对准自身阳物直压过来。滴着前液的beta阴茎带了股腥膻气味，秦琼浑浑噩噩地扭头想躲，却被掐住下颌动转不得。浑浊液体涂开在水润唇瓣之上，从费恩居高临下的俯视角度看来，半张的菱唇像是正在含吻他的下体，使他心中可耻又可笑地翻涌起几分窃喜。

“好宝贝儿，乖乖给爷摸爽了，爷也不为难你。”偷尝珍肴的无名小卒其实不敢怎样过分，只向秦琼口中略顶了顶，便再度将人放平，嘴里却虚张声势地自言自语，伪饰着他那点卑微且无用的自尊心。他抓起秦琼松松捏着床单的左手，扳弄着瘦削指节环上自身阳物，激动到发抖地用力扣住，上上下下地仔细套弄起来。常年握枪的掌心起了层薄茧，又因药力控制沾满黏热汗水，撸动时带来的生理快感便足以令费恩舒爽至极，仿佛是不可觊觎之人在主动讨好的错觉更使他获得心理上的无比满足。

费恩向旁稍稍侧身，目光再次流连向那艳景无边之地。只见秦琼大腿内侧的肌肉都绷直到抽搐连连，紧咬住衬衫碎片的穴口更是瑟缩不止。素白的布条已然透湿成了浅灰白色，微糙的织物表面竟漫起一层暧昧水光。如omega一般被迫陷入发情状态的男人敏感而无助，激烈的潮吹和异物的入侵只能令得不到抚慰的后穴愈加空虚，下意识地将唯一可以带来丝毫摩擦快感的布料吞食到更深。

费恩死盯着那段莹润的白色一点点钻入花心，臆想着是自己的阴茎在接受饥渴媚穴浪荡又乖顺的讨好，立时更觉得趣，手上动作也不由加快了几分。只一会儿工夫，那根不争气的肉棒便一抽一抽地跳动不停，尚未餍足的beta不得不松了手，浓稠精液喷射而出，都被他故意抖落在身下男人俊朗的面庞上。

秦琼正被体内汹涌的热潮折磨得难过，微仰起头颅急促地喘息着，被腥酸精液溅了满脸也全无反应。白浊液体沿着他峭峻的颌骨、削挺的鼻梁和宽轩饱满的额头滑入蓬乱发丝，勾出道道淫糜痕迹。挂在睫毛梢上的几滴更是颤巍巍地随着呼吸起伏，将他眉宇间的端庄正气都矫饰成欲盖弥彰的惑人情态。

发泄过欲望的黑道小头目却不知欣赏，靠在秦琼腿上缓了半天，终于反醒起自己做了怎样的荒唐事。本是为单雄信备下的“礼物”，现已是潮红遍体汁水淋漓的凄惨模样，费恩不禁激灵灵打个冷战，慌忙叫来一直守在外间的医生，命他迅速将房间拾掇整齐，“若是让总瓢把子瞧出半点毛病或是走漏了消息，你我就都别想活了。”

费恩站在敞开的落地窗前抽着烟，凉风吹散了令他昏头涨脑的糊涂冲动，隐约的不安随之而来，他莫名预感到事情不会如设想般顺利。难道说这份礼物不足以讨好总瓢把子？还是其他地方会有纰漏？这罗书琚带来的到底是福是祸？

“娘的。”费恩烦躁地在窗框上摁灭了烟头，回头冲着医生吩咐道，“把人给我绑紧点，可千万别让他跑了。”


End file.
